


Titanium

by Hotokichan



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dr - Fandom, ishimaru kiyotaka/mondo oowada - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, Other, futuristic AU, non-despair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotokichan/pseuds/Hotokichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a futuristic alternate universe where technology had long since taken a drastic ascension for the best, a popular ‘trend’ amongst all age groups has taken it’s hold on the world. AI units and models are manufactured and bettered at every waking moment- Progress is inevitable. However, Mondo Oowada, a rebellious youth who strays from the busy life of technological advance, also known as the Erito District, suddenly becomes more involved with technology then he ever could have wanted. He’ll uncover more then a few old secrets…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titanium

**Author's Note:**

> Because I obviously love giving myself more to do, I have started another Ishimondo fic. (Rather then finishing what I've already started h A) And I have always always always always loved the thought of Robot/AI!Ishimaru and I just love writing Sci-Fiish stuff; Let's hope I can do it right!

“I’m bulletproof, nothing to lose

Fire away, fire away…” - Titanium

 

I͉̘̯͎̋̅̽N̯̳͇̭̱̼͋ͦ̂̅͐͗̇P͇̖͎ͭ͊̍ͮ̇͊̈́Ǘ͈͙͎̼̭͈̲Tͯ̾ͤ̂̚ ̙̭̫̰̤̪͐̒̿̊̀͂C̗̭̲̪̫̓͛́̏ͧ͋͛Ô͚͉̪̞̼̳̰̌̊͒ͮ͂̈M̗͍̻̪͈͔M̍A͖̭̦̥̻̫͇̐̒͐ͤ̋Ṇ̳̥̱ͧ̈́̔̂D͈̦͓̟ͧ̾͗ͣͦ̔̎:̟̪̜̹̫ ̒͋ͭ̓ͣ́͛Ȇͪ̏R̭̖̠̙̻̠͂͐̑̈R͍̅̍̌̈́Oͤͬͬ͌ͩR͊ͩ̎;̔̂͂ͦͮ͗.͕͙̫͓͉̝̳̑̓͐͋̅?.̬̹̙̎̈̅.̲͉̮ͭͤͭ̽̄

ͫͣ̋ͭ.̬̺͕̺͉̥͖͗͗̔̈.̰̲.̄̂.̟̭̹ͪͭ̇̐ͩͨ

̌ͨ̒̅ͫ.͎̥͙͚ͣͩ̈ͯ.̣̮͖̠͓̯̬̅̑̀ͤͬ.̎̄̌̊.̲̫͉̺͖̯̩.̦͙͉̓ͥ͐.̳̼̙̠̦̪͎

̝͎̣̔̋͗.̯͎͓̈́̑̉..̰.͓̰̯̘͉̪̈́̊

̙͚̝̪̠̩̙̎ͦͤ̒E͍̹̩͕ͩͦͮR̭̺ͮ̂R̹͇͎̀̆O̯̮̭ͬͯ̉̿̌R͂ͩ͌̔ͦ;̙̰̥̻̲̰̫̐̐͑̇͑ͯ̒.̜͕̬̄.͙̯͔̣̭͇̘.̺̫̮̻̝͎̦ͣ

E̻̝̰͉̿́R͉̯͈̲̒̊̊ͧR͈̫͕̉̀O̤̮̲̱ͤ̏̇ͯ̍̄ͩR̰͚̦̫͓͖̉̿̈ͣͬͭ̂ ̫̰̺̪̘̉̏̆ͥ̓̉̋D̗̗͚͉̻̗͌ͭ̈̉ͯ͂Ë̬̥͙͇̟́ͫ̅ͤ̐̿ͣT̗̼̰̒͐͋͊͛̽Ĕ̹̬̘ͥ̓ͫ̄̅̓C͚͈͚͙͎̹̏ͮͦ̃̽Ṭ͍͂ͮ̾͐͊Ë̗͙̼̝̰̯͖́D̻̹̖͕͐̅̋̎̇̂ͬ̄

͕̪̹͚͚̩͐̃̊͑ͥ̚E̥͚̳̅͊̌ͯͣ͊ͅR͇̰͉̄̎̍̏R͉̭̩͎̪Ŏ̼̝̲͖ͨR̖̞̺̠ͮͥ̉ ̈ͤͣ̒̆E̥̺̬ͨͪͪ͆͆X̣̫̭̩̐Ṱ̊ͯ́E͚͔̙͉͊̿̐̈́͌̐R̫͎̹͓͚͋͑M̭̜̭̼̬͇I̜̤̝̐͒̒̇̽N͕̝̲͉̓͐̋̊͑̂ͨAͤͤ͛͑̍̇͑T̝I̮͔̪ͭÕ̙̱͈̬̙̝̝̿̓̄̍̾N̮̝̻̠̮͙̝:͇͕ͭ̽̊ ̘̺̔̌ͅI̻̦̖͔͉͛̈͆ͅN͕̼̤̪͎̈́̐̉̎ ̪͕͕̦̑̓ͤͭ̒P̬̾̉ͯ̂R̙̳̘̣̤̱̜O͉͈ͮ̀͊͋̍ͣ̌Ǵ̳̱̐̎̊R̲E̘̱̣̥͓̲͊̍̃ͨS̳̲̘̙̱̳ͤͤ̾͛̌ͭS̔ͮ̊ :̰̺͓ ̼̦̥̉ͧ͐̽ͧ̓͂:͔͌ͦ͐ͬ̔̃̌ ̱̫̰̼̻̮͂̉́̃

͖̗̜̱̫̈̌ͣ̆̅͐̍ẃ̺̤͇̳̠̓ ͓̲ͤ̌̌͂ͩh͈̋̔͌̆ ̗͈̳̯͉ͤȅ̻̺ͦͨ̓̾́̚ ̀̀́ͥ͂r̩̦̐ͥ̆̿̽ ̝͓͉̖̞̬͈e͙̖̜̠̰͆̚ ̓ĭ͎̩͙̬̝̰ͤ̓ͬ̌ͅ ̙͕̗͕̰͚s̞̲̳͖ͬ͒̐̐ͨ ̱̞̘̲͇͊̀́m̦̟ ̱̭̗͊͊͋ͪ̉ͨͤͅä̹̩́̇ ̦̬ͭ̽s͓̯̰͍͎̅̂̓̾͌ ͉͙͋͛͆t̹ͫ̍ ͖̙̟̾̆ͭ͂͐e͉͈͈̐ ̼̞̭͉ͨ̋ͣ̐̓r ̭̬͔ͬ͌̌͂͋̈́ͮ?̞̖̮̘̺̥̥ͣͥ̾ ̭͈̺͕̩͙̾̆ͪͬ

̝̂ͤ̽̐̉̏̚?̜̜͓̳͒ͫ̀̃ͣ͂ͫ

͓̉̿.̪͕̒͐̓.̭̦̤̬̥̃.̰͍͎͙̼̮͗̍ͯ̑̔́ͅ

͖̍̓̍́ͪ̽̚.̭͚̈́.͔̜̹̣̻͖̃̀̏ͯ.̻͓.̭̬̳̼͚̯̾ͅ.͍̒͗̽

̓͑͊ͩ.̜͙͕̣̤͇̀̿͂̽̃͐̋.͎͉̣̻̝͔͕ͤ̎̐̏̌̚.̌̎ͯ̒

̬̤̫̼̹̮͚̊o̜̪͙̪̜̲͔ͤ ͬ̐̍b̄ ̩͉͍͚̻̝̽ͮ̑̉ͭ̈̑j̻̓ͧͬ̊ͬ ̬̻̜̙̍̈́̍̀̚e͚̣̱̖̣̺̅ͭͮͮͩ͌ ̖͇̙̠͙̦͍̉ͮc͔̪ͤ ̻͓̟͊ͫͭͯ͛̏ṭ͕ͫ̀ͫ ̥ͧ̈ͧ̽̈́ͩī͇͕̜̆̄̅̔ ̺͔̜̟̞̱̺̓v̬̫ͫ̒̓ͩͅ ̪̻͓e̠͋ͯ̏͐̔̈ ̹̬͓̪̮͓̹ͣ͛̽̏̈?ͫ̓͋ͩ͊ ̺͈̰̠̒͊ͯ̓̅

̦̫̔͐̉̑̿̽͌.̣͕̗̚.̻̗̭̟̻̫̀̑͛ͭ͊.̯̜̼̦̥̟̰͌̄̅̚.̠̼̭̤͙ͭ͗͂̏̈́́̚

̞̣̯̳.̻̥͋̇̏͌͛̈́̑.̺̰̻ͧ͌̑ͪ.̬̳̱͇̣͈̞͗̽.̻͙̥.͙̠̤͉ͯ̒͋ͭͣͩ.͕̠̖̘̠̻͖͌̓ͯ̿ͦ̚

̣̗̮͂.̦̤̤̳̻ͩ̎̀̽̆ͯ.̱̍͋ͬ̂͑̽͒.̻̏ͨͧͮ.̝̮̱̯ͩ̽

͙̭̙̟̰͓̝̌p̥ͨ̌ͩ̎ ͕̰͎̉͊̂͛͑̐r̜̠ͧ̇ ̖̘i͐̉ ͉̺̯̖̪̠͍͑͛m͚͚̭̰͇͈̆͒̎ͮ̆ ̂́̍̍͑̉̚ȃ̫͇̞̽͊̄̀̚ͅ ̭̬̟̰̝͎̄͗ͯ̎ͫr̯̓ͨͧͤ ̜̖̈̑̐y̖̩̭̹̖̹̮ͪ ̯̭̝͈̊ö͓̣̠̤́̄ ̿ͮͩb͔ ̙͉͇͍̘͓̻ͭ̄͌j͔̺̼͗̆ ͓̮̰͖̓̃̔e̟̥̼̞̘̲ͨ̄̋̈̌̏͗ ͈̜̯̄č̙̺͈ ͖̬ͧ̈́̄̎ͮt̖̻͉̘̯͂͐ͣ ̼͇͙̚i͔ͣ̊̎ ̜̲̺̭̰v̦͍̙̟̪̤̍͑̋ͪ̋ ͇̱̩̄̒e ̲͖̼͆̀̊ͅ:̗̹̏̄ͪ͐ͨͩͅ ̳͓̻͓̜̅̐̄ͩͮͅ:̤͕̦̐ͬ ̰̯͂͒ͯ̇ͥͩ̂Fͅ ̮̭̔ͨͣ̋Ǎ͓̱̱̌̉ͥ̍̒ͧ ͮ̌̈̑̆̾I͓̜ ̜͇͎ͤ̋ͫL͍ ̤̫̞̖̥͌́̿ͣ͒ͦ͑U R̈́ ͕̰̼̭̯̖̍́̉ͮ̂͂E͕̞̬̋̽͛ͭͯ͌

̰̯̮͐

̜ͨͥ̈s̠̾ ̰̳̲̟̰̱ͫ̏̿ͯ̿͌̃e̹̣͖̼͙ͦ̍ ͔̠͙cͯ͂͋̈́̚ ̬̲͚̖̄̋̒ͮ͗̑ò̠̂ ̩̑̇͗ͬn͇͎͖̙̹ ͚̣̈́ͯ͐̿͛d̟͉͇̜̗̹̺ ̟ͯͬ͂̋̒ȧ̫ ̤͇̱͈̺r͍̹̼̯͂ͅ ̣̲̮͖͙̓̍͐̚y̟̠̪͚̬͑ͭ̆̎ ̞̜̗͈̖̜͈̆͂ͦͬ̆ͧo͚̥̮̱̳͙͕͋ ͦ͆͒b̠̗̊̉ͨ ̟͉j̩̓̌̿̒̿ͣ ̰̯͖̜̳̪͔̆̓͗̏ͭ̈́eͦ̋̽͋̽͌̚ ̱̰̼͍͎̩c̖̤̮̰̳ ̳̱͕̍t̖͓̮̤̼̝ ̗̮̠̑ͦḭ̎̈̔ͦͥͭ ̞̳̙̖̮̝́͌ͭ͐̿ͩ̎v̗ͫ̏̈́ ̐e̦͙̫ͤ͂͗̾ ̺̫̞̟͓̭:̏̎̎̓̇̎ͭ ̫͕̟̳̝ͦ͂:̹̭͙̤̮̯̰̎͊̍͒ ͎̖͍ͨ́̄ͫ̑ͤ̚B͕̙̻̼̊͆ͬ ̦̙͉̭̺͑ͫ͋͌̎ͨͯE͍ ̥̰͖̘͆͐ͨ͒Gͮ͂ͥ̓ ̲̹͖͑I̜͔̹͋ͮͪ̓ ̻͚N̟͖̔

͗ͬͤ

̠͓̦̗̳̻̤ͦ̂̑ͥͨͭ̇M̺̦͋̏ͥ̓ͦ ̲̣͈̟̙͙̤Ḁ̥͙̫͉̀ ̺͍͇͍͇̻̹͐̌̓̆Ṣ̬͖̻̠̓̅̔ͩ͂̊ ̫ͫ͑T̻͔̼̣ͦͦ͗ ͐̌̚E͕͓̜̺͚̼ͪͤ̊̍ͣͅ ̲͓͎̘͔̞̳ͪ͌ͭ̉̈̓ͪR̞͉̲̞̓̀ ̮̊̾̅̈?̟̫̯̦̭ͧ̈̌̄ͫ;̜̻̠̂ͪͭ ̭̫̥̮͓̐.̜̙̯͊́͆.͙͓͗ͯͫͭ̒̈ͭͅ.͙͂̽̃̂.͓̓̒͑

̓ͪ

͓i̺̪̩̬̮͋̊́ ̮̼̖̭̲ͮ̅ͩ͑m̼͗ ̲̟͇̋ͯ͆i̮̘ͮ̅̒͑̈́̂ ̼̘̦̪̜̚ͅs̥̤̦̭͇̪̫ͬ ̺͉͚̭͕̘̹ͯͮͤs̰̣̤͉̅͑͛͑ ͙͉̱̟̖ͬ͛ý͕̯͚̮̱ͥ̀̊͆ ̘͆͆̀́̚o͓̗̲̰̠̮͂̍ͅ ̀̊͑͆ͤ̇u̞̻̻̗ͩ ̬͕̼͚̂

 

[ エラー1：エラーが発見！]

 

̖͉̠̣͍͓̲̼̟̏̃ͧ̊ͦ̓̔ͩ̇

̠̹̞͇̥̪̭̐̇ͩ͐̿͌͋ͮ̚The day Mondo Oowada decided that going to School on a Monday; Must have been his first mistake, his very downfall. Descension into a world that would begin to consume his own- for the better or for the worst- It seemed like it, afterall.

It didn’t seem like that at first…As assumptionous as that may seem, given the fact that the events that would transpire later in the day have yet to happen. Considering it’s a crisp, humid morning. He didn’t to bother to check his clock; not once glancing towards the blinking red letters as he strode from his home. A small, outdated apartment. With the dim lights that tended to flicker. And the darkness that he prefered to strive inside of it. Especially with the messy cascade of lights that hung in the distance. The very sight of it was enough to make the biker’s expression darken with the most intimidating brand of disgust.

But that couldn’t stop him, especially if he’d already closed the door behind him. With a soft click; that many in the Erīto district would stick their noses up to in disdain. The very thought made Mondo’s blood boil as he stood in front of his door, letting anger sear through his veins…until his eyes would land on his motorcycle. His anger seeped out of him almost instantly as his muscles eased from their tensed state, and he gave a withdrawn- rough sigh. Nearing the ancient piece of technology, with adoring eyes.

That no one would see, not in this part of Tokyo…Or, what had been Tokyo. It was far too uninhabited; Mondo’s brow twitched as he kicked a leg over the side of the vehicle, and sat down on it. Like it was second to breathing; an instinct. A familiar rev of the engine with a turn of the handlebar- that many of this day wouldn’t have ever heard in their lives. It was simply too out of date. Mondo didn’t think on it any longer; instead he turned on his headlight, squinting at the light that cast out in front of him. Bringing synthetic light to his field of view. An old fashioned street, that had previously shaded with the dark of the buildings that had yet to have been torn down for more recent structures.

Of course they were never torn down; And Mondo wouldn’t trade these circumstances for the world. While this part of the city slept, calmly dormant, his engined roared and he sped towards the other half of the city, where nothing seemed to sleep at all…

S͙̙E̪̟̯̞͉̗C̼O̤̼͎̱͈N̷͔͍̘̬̪̜̞D̞͔̯̠̥̳͢ ̷̳O̱̥̳̘̱̟̺B̰͝J͚E̫̫̟̗̭̯̱C̞T̤͙̗̟͕͍͘I̺͕͘V͚͇̞͙̺̪E̢ ̨;̸̹̗͓̙͙;̵̙͖ ̱͖̰A ̞̙̗̣̝C̗̩͖̪ ̵̜͇͍̠̭ͅṰ̱͉ ̟͖̱͕̲ͅI̴̫͔͙̺̱ ͕̪͈́V̸̦̖ ̭̜̺̰Ḙ̰͇̯͙͉͙

͡A͏̭ ͍̯C̼̳͓̝͚ T ͕̯̥̠͍̝̖I҉̞̜̩̘̩ ̨̻͕̣V̼̝͟ ̘̻̪A̵ ͏̳̪̥͕͍T̝̺̱̝̩͞ ̼̞̯̥͙I͔̯͕̮̼̰͜ ̦͉͘O̱͓ ̶̟̘͕N̤ ͚̞͚̠ͅI͍̟͎͟ ̗͎̻̙N̶̩͎ ͔͙̹̬̘P̮̮͚ ̶̜̞̻̻̝R͏̗͉̱̟ ͍̪̲͉̙O͚̲̣͙ ̨̮͕G̙̘̙̫͚̩͎͘ ̸̖̦̥͈̩R͇̪͇͓ ͙̤̫̹̬̪E͏͕̬̻ ͍̗͉̜͚͉̺S̯͔̘̖̕ ҉̦͕͖S̰ ̲̬͕

̬m̨̥̘̗̳̤ ̸̙a̖̲ ̲͈̦͘s̸̥̦̹̬̹ ͉̣̜͕̫̰̮t̥̳͉͉̕ ę̝͉̱ r ̢.̹̟̣̼̫ ̜̗͕͚̣?͎ ̺̗̫̲.͎͖̩͍̲̙ ̘̤̥̻̮͠?̧̲̳ ̤̰͉͎̠̦̕. ͓̦̮̻̗̻?͎̜̟́ ̢̥̺̫̳̩͖

̦̹͚̜͔w̲̰ ́h̙̣̮̲ ̕e̢̖̱̯̰̭̳̼ ̺͠r̥ ͏̤̫e ͈̝̯̣̞͟d̵̫̠ ̟͍͈ ̯͙͍͠I̝͜ͅ ̠d̵ ̵͚y̧͎͚͓̪̻͓ ̸̲̩O̠̭̻̹͚̱ ̱͙̣̱͇̭̼͟U͙̫̖̲̮͍̹ ͎̞̯̺g̣̙̹ ̴̭̠͇o̜͉̯̟̝ ̪̜̕?̳͈͚͓̩̗̀ ҉̣̳̭̖̝.̜̞̬̯̥͕̖͝ ̜̣̜?̷̝͇̯͚̩̜ ̴̥͚.̡̫̻̙̣̠͙̪ ̬̙ͅ.̸̥̦̜͍͕̞̼ ̹̹̲̞́.͍͍ ͈̟̣̮̟ͅ

 

“…Yo! Oowada!”

Was the very first thing he heard as he came to a stop, eyes constantly attempting to shield themselves from the bright lights that surrounded him at every direction. A mixture of neon blue, neon greens- some oranges— too bright of pigments that he could have live without gracing his eyes. With a grumbled mutter he looked over his shoulder, kicking down the breaks and staring at where he was called out to.

Leon Kuwata seemed to glide through the crowd of other students that crowded and loitered in front of the institution, occasionally patting another on the back and sending another person a grin, a hand gesture; before he stopped in front of Mondo. Hopping off of the wheeless board, and allowing it to float into his waiting hand. Which he held to his side, and Mondo gave it a glance. Watching the Neon orange that dyed the thin lines that intersected along the metal’s surface begin to power down…He nearly rolled his eyes, but instead, he looked down to Leon’s face, giving a greeting. Half-assed, but a greeting none the less.

“‘Ey, Kuwata. What, did ya’ get dragged from practice early or something?” He asked with a quirked brow, sliding off of his motorcycle. Which leaned to the side, supported by the break he kicked down earlier. Taking in Leon’s usual appearance. With metal- neon touched appendages, including his tongue ring. Which glowed a brilliant blue. “Don’t pull my leg, would ya? You know I quit the team…eh, a month ago; Somethin’ like that! What about you, than? Actually goin’ to show up fer school for more than two days outta the week?”

“You little…”

“Hahaha!”

Leon’s laughter was as carefree a soul as he was. There was never any real bad blood between them, as irritating as Leon could be. The shorter, ex-athlete threw an arm around Mondo’s shoulder. “—Hey!” The Biker’s protest fell upon deaf ears, and Leon began to lead him through the crowd; on checkered sneakers. The oldest thing about the other’s attire. They seemed as odd a pair that could be. Two ends of a timeline of technological and cultural evolution. Mondo’s clothes could be considered plain, uninteresting; or if anything, borderline gangster. Dark colors that clashed with Leon’s white and luminous clothing. Old fashion found peace with the New Generation; in the form of Leon and Mondo.

“What, you’ve got to loosen up! It’s been forever since I’ve seen you, ya know! You’ve gotta learn to treat your friends more close, Oowada. Can’t keep leavin’ me in the dust here…”

They walked alongside each other, towards the entrance of Hopes Peak, where two doors remained closed. A holographic wall drawn between the inside of the School, and the outside- of the vigorous and lively city. He looked over his shoulder, to the entrance of Hopes Peak- and to the busy streets; where others drove without making contact with the ground. Others hovering, some tending to the advanced structures. With signs that blinked with extravagant words and advertisements. With people that hovered in the air tending to them. It was early in the morning, but no sunlight shined down upon them. Only the simulated darkness of the man-induced night.

The sun never shined anymore.

“Do I look like I’ve got time to be fuckin’ around here all the time? It aint like I don’t try to make time, ya know!…” Mondo said through his teeth and Leon clicked his tongue, pulling out his student ID, and after a moment of stupid staring, Mondo did the same. After blinking out of his pointless stare. They both held their IDs to either side of the right door, watching as they were scanned, and access was allowed to them. A red light above the door flipped into a green color, and Leon took the first few steps inside, with Mondo following behind him.

m̵͚ ̶̹̫̼a̢̹̤̹͚ s͙̫͍̻̕ ̖͕̪̮̟̻t̘ ̤͍e̸ ͎ͅr̪̲̩͖͇ͅͅ ̨̹̥̫̳̦̖̗

̗͚̳h̤̣͡ ҉̺̖̫ͅe̛̱̙ ̨̞̰͓͓̬͍ͅI̺̦̭ ̵̻̝̻̝ś̺̬̱ ̴H͟ ͍͎̦E̺̼̥̠ ͏̻̙r̮͔͔̝͓̗̳ ̹͙̦̹e͈ ̫͉̱

̨͚͎͓͖b̤̪̺̠̻̝̘ ̞̻̼̯͟u̶͚̹͉̤t҉ ͙̗̥́w̘ ̶̬̲̲̼̗h͓͙̰̰̝͚̬ę͎̺͈̳͓̟ ̯̠r̝̘̯e̲̖̩̯̗̲̮ ͏a͚̟r̢̰̳͉͈̝e͟ ͈̲̘̜͙̯͔y̮̟̮̦̬̰͝ ̗̩̱͓o҉͍͇̫̟̬ų ̗͚̺.͈̩̙͉͉ ̹̠̻̥ͅ.̵ ̵͈͈͔̭̣̱̼.̠̫̝ ̥̫̭͡

͓̞ ̣̫͠.͚̗͖ ̢̹͖͎͎̲͍.͓͈̘̥̣ͅ ̠͚͓̹̜.̧̪̣͇̩͓ ̷̖͓̦̼̥͇̭.

̸̤͎̬͙̼̦̲ ̫̝̳͖͇.͘ ̮̺̰̣̫̥.̧̠̭̬̮ ͉̬͟.̪̘͈͜ ̖̫͈.̖ ̘̫͟.̴ ͖͢.̱̜̯̻͚

.̘̱͖̞͠ ͔͚̻̦͚̬̳.̢̩ ͉̜͍.̜̜ ̟̗̺͇̼.̸̥̺ ̫̣̫̝̞̱.̫̗͚̫̤

̳̝̟͓̞͍?̖̟̪̩̥ ̛̙̤̠̦

̺̠͔̮̬í̮̱̲ ̙̹̥A̩̬̥M ̨̣͇̱̩̳̲s̴̞̮̺̞̬̯ ̢̞͍͓c͟a͍͜ͅ ̵̠̲̰R̬͍̦̥ ̥̬ͅe̳̗̣̹͖̪̩d̨̥̠̮̤

d̥ ̼̫̯̮̰i̢d̩͉̫ ̵͇̖̰y͎̦o̴̜̰͚̖͇̻͎ṵ̸̳ ͈̰̺̭l̪̭ ̨e͔̱̰̫͖͜ ͎͔̹̩A̶̻̣͍̤͖̖͚ ̲̻̰͖v͓̕ ̭͇̱̘̰̤̲͠e̕ m͉͔͚͈̞̲͝e̩̖̥̖̭ ̣̣̼ͅ?̼̰̯̯̙ ̛͕͙̯̦͉.͕̟̲͞ ͉͓̱̗̠̯.͚̜̙̩ ̖̪̞̼?̮̰͚ ̤̻͇.͎̠̭̥̠̥ ̰͓̪.̤̮̟̯ ͉̠̣͔͎.̘̠͖͓̣?̛̺̘̞ͅ ̴̱̗̬̬

̰͇d̪̼͘ ͇͈̼̹ͅI̲͈̳̰̤̳͢D̬̬͍̰ ̡̩̝̺̞̲Y͔̮̥͕̪͜ͅƠ̘̙̹͎̩U̳̼̣̲̤̕ ͓̙͓̺̯n͕o̫͓̼̭͚̳͈t͇̰͓̪̦̩ ̭͙̥̝w̩̱̙̲̥̝A͏͕N҉T̞̱̺͡ ̶̬͇̙͓͍̺m͙͉͎͔ͅe͉̰̯̬̞?̰ͅ ̧̲̩̝̼͎

I̺̝͖̭̮̻̩ͤ̌ͯ̈̎͒ͪm̸͓͚̝͇͙̬̙ ̳̳͉ͪ̾̀͗ͣs̛̞̤̯̫̠̬̋̂ͫͪ͛̏ ̧͇̠̳̳͈̜̊ͅO̩̎͂̔̓̉ͥͤR̸͖͇̫Ŕ͎Y͔͖̹̲͇̫̲͆ͧ͌̎.̀.̛̩̗̉̏͆ͩ͋̈̒.̗͖͍ͯ͒ͯͦ͊ͤͣ

͆͏̩͖̱I ̠͕̪̹̙͚ͩw̬̫̮͕̌̇̍̅̉͜i̢̠̭ͬ̌̑̆ͮl̸̻̬ͦl͍̻̮̯ͦ͋ ̶̫̻̻̮̘̳̀t̴̼̬̺rͧ͆ͬ͗͆҉̣̗̥̘͓y͊ͪͅͅ ̯̣͇̯͈̘͆ͥ͢m̺̈́͠ ̩̜̓̅͗ŭ҉ ̛̲͈̳̠̻͒ͥ ͈̓̏̄ͯ̚ͅͅc̍͊ ̮̳̦̹͓̲̄̎͛̄ͣ͂̔h̳̹͓͚̭͉̊͟ ̭̓ͭͬ͗h̯̣̦̀ͣͤ̍ͫ̊ ̪̂͌͡a͖͓̜̩̪͊̈r̶͓̗̲͑͋ ̣̋̈̀̈́̈́̚͝d͕̙͚̈́ ̴̱̫͚̗̙͑̃͆͐̉͆Ẹͫ̒ͦͥͪͬR̥̯̜̜͇̜̒ͅ ͔̭̭̮̙̭͆̆͑̒͟

à̿͏̙̠̻n͇̻̓̑ͩ̅͒͒y̷̪̆̋̈́T̨̹͔̦̩̱̖̋ͯ ͓̣͇͇̿͂́̾H̡͈̣̭͉̖̤͕̍ͥ͑ ̶ͩ̓̏ͧ̌I͇̱͒̿̒͐͠ͅ ̪̼̄̒N̸̩̥̘̣̼̔ͬ̅ G̮̫͔͔̊ͫ̏ͨ͠ ̭̖̠̝͙̎̓ͭ̔͐͑T̙̙̈͑͒̈̈͌͆ ͚̝͚̲Ő̵͔̞̯̙̜̿̒͋̍ ̛͎̥͙̞́͋ͅP̆̓ ̹͈ͮͥ̿̽ͩ̓ͩL̨ͭ͌ͯͮͫ̃ ̝̞̝̤͓ͧ̏͛͋ͫͨ͌͜È͔͓̠̹̮̗̙͗ ͎̤̺̫̝̓͊̐ͣͫͩ͢Âͯ̓ͦ̉͂ͩ҉̥͓͕͖̺̪ ͎̘̺͛̉ͫ͂̅S̱̐͗́͘ ̷̺̱̭̮̗ͬ̿Eͣ͏̙̖͇̩̩̲ ̵̺̩̩̘̀̈́ͯ̑y̳̙̭͖̏̌͟ͅ ̤͖̳̝͚ͩ̃ͅO͈͕̤̹̬̺̤͌̐ͭͬͥ ̨̞͍͙͍̥̙u̓͌͗̇͑̈́ͧ ̱̖̘̔ͩͦ

̱͍͠m̭͛̔ͧ ̶̈́ͣ̉ͤ̀̆ǎ̧͛̚ ͓̹̜̻͉͇̉͐̂͞s̚͝ ̜ͫ̾̓̋̽͛tͪ͞ ͈͖̾̀͂̏̏͂e̽͑̅͑ ̜͓͕̰̘̯͛̒r̛̺̩̝̽ͦ̿̓ͭ ̜̬̪ͨ

“Look I know you’ve got t’ focus on yer gang and shit, I get that, I’m all on that shit-” “Oh are ya now…” “Yeah! That’s what I just said, right? But if you keep missin’ all these days they’re gonna kick ya out…Yer nineteen now, yo. They aint goin’ to keep making these exceptions for you for long.”

“…”

The truth in Leon’s words made him clench a fist as his eye twitched, and he set his gaze forward. Making sure it did not waver, not even to Leon. “Got nothing to say, huh?…” “Can you shut your trap for more than five seconds? Let me think, dammit!”

“What’s there to think about?…Hey, Check out that fox!” Leon stopped abruptly, sticking out an arm in front of Mondo, and it cut off the Gangster’s stride abruptly- Mondo’s eyes widened as the wind was knocked from him, and he nearly doubled over. Leon? Had one Hell of an arm; that much was a major understatement. The biker sent him the dirtiest look, but Leon wasn’t paying him any attention.

He looked straight at a girl. Which Mondo should have already assumed- Who else would he call a fox? No, what astounded him was the fact that the girl…wasn’t human…He blinked once, twice; But still Leon couldn’t quite tear his gaze from her. In fact, If Mondo could be any judge of it, he’d say that the athlete looked damn near smitten.

Mondo was not familiar with her; at all. And, though he couldn’t exactly judge the boy…He supposed the girl could have been considered pretty. But she was a machine. And that is what tore at him the most, he supposed. Pretty and long fabricated blue locks that flowed behind her as she walked delicately. A graceful walk. Skin a shining metal, with mechanics underneath it that threw it all together and kept it that way. Lines at the joints of her limbs that showed said mechanics- yet every move she made, save for her light, almost soundless footsteps.

“You’ve got to be kiddin’ me. Who the Hell is that?”

“Sayaka Maizono; Pretty new brand. They’ve really outdone themselves with exterior design of these AIs! Ya should hear her sing- She sounds like a dream…”

“Go back to sleepin’ than, and leave me out of it.”

Mondo had already attempted to leave Leon in the dust, who for a few moments, seemed oblivious to Mondo’s exit. “…Hey! Wait up!” Mondo snerked, stuffing his hands into his pockets. And checking his own pocket for his card once more as he heard Leon’s footsteps catching up to him, tapping through the slight sea of other people that made their way to their homerooms. Mondo and Leon? That’s what they should be doing, instead of ogling robotic vixens. And this was coming from Mondo.

“Don’t give me that look! Ya can’t act like some of these newer model aren’t really cute!”

“Would ya bet yer dydoe on that-”

“Oi!”

Mondo laughed in a semi-cruel tone, giving the angered (maybe moreso flustered), red faced boy a pat on the back. Three sharp ones that made the other nearly stumble, and send Mondo another angered looked. As he huffed out a breath of aggravation, and shoved his shoulder into Mondo’s, taking a single dash to walk ahead of Mondo. In reality? Mondo didn’t quite understand it; How a person could be attracted to the AI units. Yes, It was quite common in their community. Or, at least that’s what Leon told him. And if there was anyone he could depend on for recent feed of recent happenings; it was Leon. But…

“…Eeeh?”

He raised a brow as he stumbled to the side slightly, and took an especially long stride forward, a mischievous look on his face as he brought his hands forward, and into Leon’s back. “Uwa—!” The redhead almost fell spectacularly and Mondo bellowed with laughter. Eyes closing tightly as he held his sides. The other students had flooded out of the halls whilst both Leon and Mondo goofed around. The thought of actually attending their Homeroom class flown out of the window. As was the thought of AIs, for the moment.

Speaking of windows…

Mondo could have sworn he saw something, out of the corner of his eye. But when Leon gave him a whack to the shoulder, he threw that thought away too. Must not have been important; still grinning toothily, they continued to push and shove each other through the halls, laughing like children on a playground. A metaphor and nothing more. God knew that playgrounds had long since run extinct in the Erito district.

When they reached their classroom; filled with familiar faces- aside from the faces of Models of the last few years that stood by the desks of several students. While said students spoke idly. Some glancing over to the door as it was opened by Leon, who had abandoned his anger in exchange for childish mischief. Some students looked surprised to see Mondo, others couldn’t have cared much. And even some conversations turned hush and elusive.

That pissed him off.

Something that was close to nostalgia drained from his face, and he grit his teeth together; lips pressed tight against the other. And that alone stopped the few side conversations about him to a complete halt. And when Mondo was satisfied with the silence that cut a chunk through the vivid conversations, he gave a content grunt. Looking over to Leon, who looked at him in question.

“Eh?”

“Don’t try to ask, would ya? Fuck, Where did I sit again?…Lend me a hand, or somethin’”

Leon laughed, grabbing Mondo’s dark jacket in his hand and dragged him over to a seat towards the middle of the room. Moving past students and their legs, whereas Mondo only let the seated students- his age, nineteen,- moved their legs out of his way. “‘Ey, what happened back there got me thinking…”

“Oh man, don’t hurt yourself-”

“Shut up! I’m tryin’ to be serious you prick-”

“Heheheh!”

Mondo’s voice rose at Leon’s insult and his friendly teasing. While the boy pulled out his own chair and turned to sit in it backwards, legs outstretched on either side of the chair, arms draped over the back of it. He gestured to the desk in front of him with his chin. An impressive metal ball pierced an inch or so- directly under his bottom lip. His goatee seemed even more wild and untamed, and Mondo clicked his tongue, pulling out his chair and turning it to the side, so that he could look at Leon.

“What I was tryin’ to say was, Look- all of these other shits have got their own AIs, why don’t you go ahead n’ get one, ‘M surprised ya haven’t already, to be honest…” He trailed off and awaited Leon’s answer, while the other looked towards somewhere else in the classroom, looking in thought. Which Mondo guessed was pretty good; considering it was Leon Kuwata. A person can’t set their expectations too high…He almost laughed mockingly; but kept quiet, as to not face Leon’s confusion.

“Eh It’s…weird, I guess. Man It ain’t like I’m not the hippest piece of shit around, right? ‘Sides, Most AI models…People buy ‘em to be taken’ care of, or…” He paused, a sly smile coming onto his face. And instantly, Mondo brought a hand forward to whack Leon upside the head, cheeks touching pink. “Oi! Keep that kind of talk outta here, would ya?! Nobody wants to hear about that shit…”

“Sorry, Sorry!” But Leon didn’t sound even a little sincere. More amused than anything. He continued, leaning back in his chair a bit as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“I don’t fucking know, man!

It just never…really crossed my mind, I guess. What would I even do with an AI model, eh? Do I look like I need t’ be taken care of-”

“Are you really askin’ me that, you piece of shit?”

“Hey, hey-…?”

A̩ ̶̺̟̝͇̲̖I̢͈̘̥̬̣.̭̞.̹̻̫͕̖̥̥.̷̜̝͉̺̖͖

̴̲̟A̵̩R͡T̙͈̤͘I̗F̘̟͎̼̰I͙͔̟̻͕C̲͈̬̩͎͚I̙̳̭͇̠̮ͅA͍̙̬̹͇L̹͉͕̙̤͕ ̙̫͡IN͖̫̠T̴̯͉͉E͙̹͎̲̗͇̞L̢͓̘̤̥͍L̫͎̲̱̬͈I͚̞G̣͜E̦̜͎͟ ̰͉͕͎̟̬͓ ̯̩̣̣͞N͉̦̮̪͚̻͠ ̠͕̙̯̗̺̖ ͔̞̗̝̖C̝̹̜e͍̠̺̫͕͝ ̹̖̭

͙̗͓̟͓̟̦T͏ ͖͔̻͝H̜̻̰̰̹͜A͈͉T͓͎͙̗͜ș̶͉̩̻͍͓ͅ ̰W̝͓̩ ̡̯H̻a̗̹͉̫̣̼͟ͅ ̼̣̫͓T͇ ͔̞̱̞͟ ͠I ̖̫̣͕̳̯̤A͡ ͇̩̝̱̪̩͓m̡̪̻̝͙̼.̼̦̥̞̜̞ͅ.̴̱̮͎̤̬̟.̧̼̲̼̝͙.̝̖͚̯̤

̥̫̲ͅi̬͈̳̩̙̬ ͚̘́ș̥͞n͇̜̹̻̫͞T͚̤̮͖͡ ̛̪̱T҉͔̙̪HA͚͕͘T̫̬͉̞̣̞ͅ ͇̫̳̕R͢ ̵̼̹̩I̭̬͙͖̖͈G̰͕̲̮ͅH̰̦T̞̳.̘͎͙͈͉ͅͅ..̛

̨̩͇̙̩M͎̼̠͚̩̳̯ ̲̮a̭͇̙̫ ̶̝s̨̞͕͖ ̜̳͢ ̱͔͝t̟̤͡ ̻́Er̝̤̦͟?͕͕̼̙͎̫̮ ͚̞̠

̶̩̩̬̟̝.̖͖̤ͅ.̭ͅ.̦̞͚ͅ

͏͕.̮̭͈̦͠.̸̤.̙͉͕̲̻͓.҉̦̙̦̭.

҉̱͎͇.̷̲̲̮.͈͕̼̜̤̺̕.͓̺͚

̦͚̼̳͎̮S̵̠͈̹e̳̩͚̘̙ ̴̖͍C̣̥͔̬͢o̜N̦̪̪̣ͅD̺a̩̟̼̯̞RY ò̗̗̬͈̣B͎Je̛̜̻̠̱̤̲͙C̸̠̼̠̺̝Ti͖͖̫̲̬̣V͇̪̞é͔̭̺ ̗͘:͙͎̤̙̤ ̦̻͇͠:̰ ̛c̱̱̲͘ ͈͎̳̺͔͈Ḷ͓̺̥͙̩̭ ̗̪̤͞E̪̣ ͔̦̠̖̬̩ͅA͙ ̫͇̻R̘̫͓

̞͙ͅO͟BJ̻̝̬͈͙E̙̹̲͎͡C̣̝ ̦̙́T͖̪̪ ̛̫̫̗I͍̺͓̮̼̣V̬̯̮̗͖̘̩E̴͇͔͉̱̟̼ ̤͟F͕ ͍̙̝O̝̻̜̹͘ ̘̭̲͓̱͉̥U͔̪̩̯̱͚͡ ̖̝̹ND̷̩̥̠͇̤

“What’s got your tongue, Kuwata?…”

“Is that guy…staring at you?”

And this is the turning point, this was where Mondo Oowada truly believed that his descension into something he’d never wanted to be involved in began. The moment his eyes met with red; red eyes that seemed so human. Observing not Leon, not the both of them, but looking directly at him. Into him; Mondo was stunned into silence. A look of surprise blossoming, he couldn’t help but stare back. It took a few moments, but Mondo finally realized why this seemed so…strange.

The pair of eyes came from outside of the window. A person was outside of the window, staring at him. Squatted down on the edge of it as if there was no danger afoot. Carelessly; oblivious to the consequences. No one else noticed him, apparently. Not even those close to the window, as they had their backs to it. Leon had run quiet too, and they stared at the peculiar sight together.

The other’s red eyes finally blinked.

And everything fell apart from there. Literally; a patch that was reality tore violently at the seams. The door slid open, and a teacher stumbled through, holding her chest as she tried to breath properly, to catch her breath at the very least. But that was impossible, with what happened next; a second passed, and suddenly, the hologram of the window (which also acted as protection, mind you.) was broken, two masses tore through it, with a mess of flickering static that sounded. All conversation stopped- replaced with surprised shrieks. All but from the machines, and from Mondo and Leon. “Who—whoah!” He heard Leon gasp in surprise, shooting up from his seat and Mondo soon realized he was the only one who remained sitting. Others who had been just as stunned as him were pulled away by their respective AI models, who had no real characteristics. Voice of a proper face with distinct features, students were soon pulled to either side of the room, and the teacher was too surprised to act as quickly as she should have.

Everything happened too quickly.

The window flickered with it’s broken through hologram, and several desk had been knocked over; the outside could be heard now. A busy hustle and bustle that was oblivious to the situation going on inside of the classroom. And apparently, so was Mondo.

The conflict had came to his desk- the same pair of red eyes never left his, whereas Mondo’s eyes were here, and there, and everywhere else. Trying to assess the situation. The owner of the other’s gaze- their head was quite literally on his desk. As he bent backwards, a cool ebony- metallic figure above him, holding him down with trembling fingers. It was so close, but completely ignored Mondo’s existence. The red eyed- boy - hadn’t looked away from Mondo.

Immediately conversation started once again, many attempting to bring out their cellphones, to call the police; he could catch traces of their speech. “W—What? A robot attacking a human?! B…But that defies the Laws of Robotics!” “What’s going on?!” “Someone call the police already!” “Please calm down, students!…”

The laws of Robotics…Against his will, he unconsciously thought of the three rules, while watching; stunned as the AI model pulled up the boy, who still stared at Mondo, eyebrows drawn together as they furrowed. The AI shoved the boy to the floor…

A robot may not injure a human being or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm.

A robot must obey the orders given to it by human beings, except where such orders would conflict with the First Law.

A robot must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Law.

The first law…Than what the Hell was going on here?!

Mondo hadn’t been watching, but the boy on his feet, standing in front of the robot that stood inches taller than him, aiming rapid hits with his mechanic knuckles at the boy’s face. His abdomen…But this was a sight Mondo would never believe he’d been a witness to. The boy- blocked every attack, with his eyes still focussed on Mondo. His hand rose up and met a fist, blocking it with his palm, and than back down to block another. And another, and another, and another.

He was a beast- but somehow composed and graceful. His attacks- he didn’t even seem to be breaking a sweat…

The fighting boy opened his mouth, and finally spoke. His voice loud and clear, not even a touch of strain of fatigue making it weaker.

“…”  
"I apologize for interrupting your class!"

 

“…”

The AI continued to spark and shake, it’s movements becoming more erratic and less calculated by the minute. The boy finally speaking had made the class silent once again, staring at him in surprise. AI units holding out arms in front of the students protectively, forming a barrier- while one came to Mondo’s side, grabbing him by the arm, to pull him towards the students that they barricaded. “H—Hey!” He tried to protest- but the grip of this thing was…

Suddenly a tear, no a crack. No, a thud. No…a wave of sparking sounds that made every human in the room but the boy flinch. It was over, in that instance, the fighter had an arm pulled back, whereas the AI…His head was on the ground, and his body stood without it. Like a puppet, hanging on a single string. Before it too fell to the ground. Every sound that came from it died; power depleting. The boy’s gaze fell onto Mondo and the AI model that held him, and he quickly neared the two of them.

What did he want?

Mondo was instantly on the defensive, taking a step back and tensing. But looking down at the boy, like he was nothing more than a target. The AI tugged on Mondo’s arm again, but he didn’t move.

“Please, Unhand Oowada-sama! I am following my objective!”

Objective?…

Who exactly was this guy?


End file.
